Maybe in Another Life
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Okay here's a OUAT / TB crossover. Pam gets cursed and she's rotting. She goes to her cute little sorceress "Friend" Regina Mills for help and she makes the vamp feel things. Pam/Regina AU. Can I say Dragon Queen ? Pagina ? Ramela ? M for smut and Language.


**A/N: hey, so I recently got my sister into True Blood and I ended up rewatching with her. As a result she's a huge Pam fan and I am so proud. Now if you've read any of my stuff, you know that I am Dragon Queen trash. That ship is perfection. Anyway when it comes to Pam, her personality is completely different from Mal's but I feel like she and Regina would have chemistry as well. If Regina could tame a dragon, she could get a hold on Pam. Besides they're both my favorite characters from both shows so here's a Regina/Pam "Vampire Queen" (if you have a better name for the pairing PLEASE let me know because omg) (wait, can I call them dragon queen too? Omg) one shot.**

 **Mostly Au. Set in Lousina. Let's just say Regina lives/grew up there. There's Henry (who's Regina's biological son in this) because Pam hates kids... so... fun (and he's a troll in this one lol). So we're going with like season one Regina (but still slightly younger - maybe about 29/30?) and season four Pam (correct me if that's the wrong season) because the whole necromancy thing. I tend to change things from the shows to fit my own personal needs in my stories tbh. In that case there is no Antonia / no ghosts. Just regular witches.**

 **I'm not officially a part of the true blood fandom even though I'm obsessed with the show (Mostly Pam and Eric but still). So I don't exactly know the fandom's rules and etiquette so just bear with me.**

 **Like I said, Au. Pam gets cursed so she's rotting, she goes to the pretty little sorceress she knows for help. Some bickering with the woman's bratty kid ensues, glamoring, magic, magical blood intoxication and sex. I tried to keep them in character but since they're both sassy bitches it was hard for me to do that and them not ending up throttling each other.**

 **So here's my attempt at a TB/OUAT crossover. All mistakes are mine. I don't own this sassy sorceress or the smart ass vampire. M for sex and Pam's potty mouth.**

 **Enjoy.**

Maybe in Another Life

Pam knew about witches and what they were capable of but this... this was just cruel. Sentencing someone to rot and waste away. What kind of monster could do such a thing?

She knew someone who could fix this. One person. Well sorceress rather. A witch that possessed more power in her pinky than all of those wannabes combined.

Luckily for her this particular witch was a friend of hers. A delicious, extremely beautiful friend of hers. A friend that could take a thorough fucking like no other human Pam had ever met.

She knocked on the door of the large white mansion. She adjusted her black veil not wanting to startle the woman or have her think she was a zombie and try to pike her or something.

She heard the sound of sneakers squeaking across the floor and a 'I'll get it, mom!' Then the door swung open. There stood the reason why she doesn't spend as much time with her sexy witch as she used to. A little ten year old problem.

He looked up at her and grimaced as he leaned in closer. Why was a little boy making her feel self conscious? He frowned. "What's wrong with your face?"

Pam should have expected that from the rude little shit but it still offended her. "What's wrong with your face?" She threw back.

His brows scrunched together. "You look gross."

"I'm cursed. What's your excuse?"

Henry narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do to them?"

"Where's your mama?"

He shook his head. "Mom! It's Pam." he called back into the house.

"It's Miss De Beaufort to you, you little brat." Pam snapped. "Now invite me in."

"No. My mom takes back your invitation every time you leave for a reason."

Observant little fucker. His mother does do that but that's only so she can control when Pam shows up for a late night snack or sex (not that her son would know that). Not out of fear for her safety or her son's. If anyone was safe from Pam it was the two of them.

She heard the sound of expensive heels hitting the marble floor then got a whiff of designer perfume and the most delicious blood she's ever tasted. Her mouth started watering.

"Henry, what have I told you about shouting in the house?" A smooth voice asked. The kid shrugged then stepped aside so that his mother could address their guest at the door.

Pam tried to drink in every inch of this woman. Her eyes roamed her body unabashedly and that sinful little gray dress she was wearing that would be considered inappropriate even in Fangtasia. But this is what drew Pam to this woman in the first place. Her curves that she put on display like a spread at a feast, she was practically oozing sex and the fact that she didn't just throw herself at Pam whenever the vamp had an itch for sex. She usually made Pam chase her and work for it. As a predator, that kept Pam interested. It got boring with mortals always throwing themselves at her. Regina was different, interesting, exciting. Which was rare. Very few things excited Pam.

The woman's magical blood was just a bonus.

"Who died?" The brunette asked looking over Pam's choice of dress. The black dress covering all of Pam's pale skin and the black veil. Did vampires even have funerals?

"Invite me in, Regina." The vampire said stepping closer.

"What on earth is that smell?" Regina said looking around. "Henry, do not tell me that you threw the trash into the bushes again?"

"It's her." Henry said pointing to Pam. The vampire hissed at him and he crossed his arms, unfazed. His mother is a witch after all. "Look at her face."

Regina leaned in and looked at Pam. Her face was peeling and she looked like she was... "Are you decaying?"

"Yes." Pam squealed. "Now let me in, baby, and fix me!"

Regina stepped aside. "Come in here and let me look at you." Pam stepped into the foyer, it was painted a soft cream color but the lighting made everything appear golden. A gold chandelier hung above them. One of three in the household that Pam remembered.

Regina shut the door behind her and turned on the vampire, reaching up and pulling the veil away from the vamp's face before she could protest. The brunette fought back a grimace and tried not to react to the puss and oozing skin.

"Ewww..." Henry giggled. "Night of the Living Pam."

"Henry!" Regina hissed turning back to her son. She ushered him out of the way. "Go watch your cartoons. It's almost time for bed."

"She looks like something out of Dawn of the Dead." Henry commented, looking over Pam's discolored, hanging skin that was practically falling off. "How am I supposed to enjoy my shows knowing there's a zombie in my house?"

"You should be more worried about the pissed off Vampire in your house." Pam's fangs snapped down. "You know what, I'm in here now. There's nothing stopping me from eating you!" Henry's eyes grew wide then they darted over to his mother. "Oh she can't help you. I can just glamor her and make her forget she ever had you."

He backed away and scampered out of the room.

Regina turned back to Pam and shook her head. "He still doesn't know that you can't glamor me."

"Well let's let him keep thinking like that." Pam said as Regina hesitantly touched her face, it didnt hurt as she expected. The witch just nodded. "No offense but your son is an asshole and he'll probably grow up to be a thirty year old living in your basement, masturbating to anime porn."

Regina smirked and shook her head. "I'm trying with him." She frowned as she pulled her hand away from Pam's face. "Who did this to you?"

"A witch. She's a real cunt." Pam replied as Regina took her hand and led her through the dimly lit hallway to the kitchen. She was directed to a chair at the very elegant table. The kitchen as well as the rest of the house was decorated very 'old Hollywood' and Pam loved that Regina put so much class in every part of her life.

Regina stood before her with a hand on her hip as she addressed the blonde before her "I'm sorry, you're going to have to give me more than that."

"There's a new coven in town. They fucked with my maker so I-"

"Threatened a witch." Regina finished for her. "I thought you were smarter than that, Pamela."

"It's not a matter of smarts, Regina." Pam said dryly. "It's a matter of they did something to my maker and I wanted them to reverse it."

Regina shook her head. "Regardless, you shouldn't have approached a witch without me. You know that some of us possess the power of necromancy."

"Well I know that now." Pam whined. "Besides you hate Eric."

"I do. He's tried to eat me on multiple occasions."

"He said you smelled like fresh fruit..." Pam said thoughtfully. "But he didn't."

"I would have still helped you." Regina said seriously.

"I should just let you loose on them." The vampire huffed as she crossed her arms. Sure Regina was a tiny little thing but she was a force of nature and Pam's learned that the hard way. She could take them all down at one time in one fell swoop.

Regina smirked. "You should." She said moving across her kitchen and pulling items out of her cabinets. "It's been so long since we've killed someone together."

"Don't say that." Pam said as Regina sat a pot on the stove. "Dont make me fantasize about you and me going in there and killing every single one of them and fuckin' in their blood." There's nothing better than a sexy human with a blood lust.

Regina chuckled as she poured vials into the pot. "Why does everything always end with us having sex?"

"Don't we usually end up fuckin' like fuckin' wild animals?"

"Yes. Well..."

"Want me to take you to a fuckin' expensive restaurant and watch you eat instead? Bring you flowers and play scrabble all night?"

Regina snorted then scrunched her nose. "God no."

"Well then. So fuckin' like a couple of lions on speed it is."

Regina rolled her eyes as she turned back to the pot. The concoction was coming to a boil. She stirred it with a wooden spoon as it boiled down. She felt Pam's eyes on her. "Stop looking at my ass."

"Then come here and let me bite it."

Regina chuckled. She didn't even turn around. She kept her eyes on the contents of the pot. "Stupid witch. Witches like that give us all a bad name. I mean, seriously? Throwing curses around? Does she fly around on a broom and wear a pointy hat as well? I should just kill her and end it. When do you want to go down there?" She said glancing over her shoulder.

"Can't..." Pam said bitterly. "The king... said I can't touch them."

"Well he's no king of mine. I've descended from a long line of queens and I bow to no one. My sister and I will go down there."

"That's my girl."

Regina rolled her eyes as she stirred the pot. "And you and Northman stay away from them for now. What did they do to him anyway?"

"I can't even tell you. They wiped his memory. He can't remember who he is and he's just different. It's like he's in a haze or something."

Regina nodded. "Well bring Prince Broody to me and I'll see if I can fix him."

"He would be grateful in his own way."

"I'm not doing it for him..." Regina just left it at that.

"Still..."

"He can show his gratitude by not trying to kill me."

"I already told you that you and your little mistake are safe."

Regina snorted. "You realize that you're talking about my only child, yes?"

Pam scoffed. "What would possess you to even want to do that?"

Regina chuckled as she turned off the stove. She moved over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. She scooped a little of the contents of the pot into the glass then walked over to the table and sat it down in front of Pam.

"Um... I can't drink that, Regina..." Pam pushed it away. "I'm on a strictly blood... or die... diet.'

"This potion reverses any spell." Regina pushed it back towards the blonde. "It's safe. Trust me."

Pam looked at Regina then back at the red chunky liquid. She trusted Regina, she was never deemed untrustworthy. Regina was a sassy bitch and often frustrated Pam to no end but deep down she cared for Pam and would never hurt her. It's hard to believe that she was a powerful sorceress and Pam almost wouldn't have if she hadn't seen her in action a few times. But the woman didn't appear human either. Her rational thinking and ability to use her brain in opposed to following her heart made her more like a vampire. A living breathing vamp. She got Pam, understood her ways.

That's why she was more than food to her. More than a toy and deep down Pam cared for her as well.

Without much more prompting Pam drank it straight. It didn't taste like anything but it was warm and smooth like blood.

The effect was immediate. She felt a tingling sensation throughout her body before her skin started healing itself. She felt it pulling together and smoothing out. After a while she reached up and touched her face. It felt like it was back to normal. She smiled then fixed her face back to one of indifference.

"There." Regina said laying her hand on Pam's cheek. "Good as new. Now you're a perfectly preserved corpse again."

Pam smirked. "Come here and let's see if my mouth is working again as it should." She grabbed Regina's hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it.

"I have to put my son to bed." Regina said backing away. "I'll be right back with a mirror."

Pam hated to see Regina go but she didn't mind the view. She also hated that she felt anything more for a human than lust. Desire was even pushing it but Regina was one of a kind.

The brunette returned with a mirror in her hand and her ten year old in tow.

"Oh how nice." Pam said accepting the mirror from Regina. "You brought me a snack."

Henry backed up but Regina caught his hand. "He wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine." Pam said as she brought her fangs down. The little boy backed up even more. "Thanks to your beautiful mama, auntie Pam is perfect."

"Okay that's great." Henry said and Regina released his hand. He backed up and slipped behind her.

"Bed. Henry. Now." Regina said looking over her shoulder at him. He groaned.

"But mom." He whined, stepping away from her.

"Hey." Pam said grabbing his attention. She caught his hazel eyes with her blue. She tried to draw him in, he fought her a little but eventually gave in. She expected Regina to complain about her glamoring her son but the brunette remained silent. Maybe she was just as fed up with him. "You will go upstairs, brush your teeth, put on your nighties and go to bed. Do you understand?" He nodded. "You will go straight to sleep and not wake up until your mommy calls you for breakfast, got it?" He nodded. "Good. Now go."

Henry nodded again and exited the room in a daze.

"Honestly if you weren't so damn sexy I would have eaten him already." The vampire said checking herself in the mirror. Just as she thought she was back to normal. Knowing a powerful witch definitely had its advantages.

"Right. Threatening my son while complimenting me." Regina leaned over to get the now empty glass. "That's the Pam I know."

"Yeah well." She slapped Regina's ass roughly and squeezed. The brunette gasped then chuckled. "I think I would prefer if you had a girl. Girls are less..." She trailed off. "Oh, who am I kidding? They're just as annoying. I would just prefer..."

Regina laughed. "Do you want me to give you a little girl?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Pam scoffed. "Fuck no." There was no way in hell. She would turn Regina before she'd let her get pregnant again. "You know how I feel about children."

"And how's that?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"They're disgusting little pests and they smell funny."

Regina tittered. "Oh right. Of course." She paused on her trip to the sink. "And if I was pregnant again?"

"No." Was all Pam said.

Regina nodded and sat the cup in the sink then walked back to the table but before she could sit, a cold hand was wrapped around her wrist and in another blink of an eye she was in the vampire's lap. Straddling her.

Pam's hands were roaming up her sides as she pulled her closer. She smelled Regina's neck and already felt the high she was going to feel once she bit her. Her fangs snapped out but she wasn't planning to bite her just yet. They had a lot of catching up to do. Instead she retracted her fangs and kissed Regina hard.

The brunette hummed in pleasant surprise and kissed her back just as passionately. That's when the vampire slid her tongue into her mouth. Tasting and exploring. She knew where she stood with Pam. She was food and a good lay nothing more. Well that's what she thought. That's what she allowed herself to believe. She was a mother and a business woman and Pam was... well, dead. There was no future for them. So they enjoyed their wild trysts and that was it.

She understood the world well enough. Her mother avoided vampires like the plague which only made her sister and herself more drawn to them. So when Regina met Pam it was a done deal.

"Mmm..." Pam hummed pulling away. She could smell the brunette's arousal and she was giving off pheromones that were driving the vampire crazy. "You're ready for me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh don't flatter yourself. It's been a while."

"Been waiting for me?" The vampire asked bringing her hands up to cup the brunette's breasts and squeezed roughly, eliciting a moan.

"You wish."

"Oh I do." The blonde said almost seriously. "I can already taste you and I'm not talking about your blood."

Regina scoffed. "How romantic. Just shut up and fuck me."

In another swift movement Pam had her on top of the table and she was planted between her legs. "Alright baby."

Regina chuckled as she reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. Pam was quicker and had it down then was pulling the dress up over her head. "Should we just take this to the bedroom?"

"Your son is glamored pretty well. He won't wake up any time soon."

"His name is Henry." The witch said raising a brow. Pam shrugged.

"I'm here for you."

Regina rolled her eyes and undid her bra then laid back and lifted her hips so the vampire could do away with her lacy panties.

She had known Pam for a long time. Before her son was even born. She showed no interest at all in her pregnancy and when the child was born she made a comment about babies being tender and sweet and that Regina should protect him because he had her blood. That was all. She barely looked at him. She really didn't give a fuck nor did she pretend to.

"Oh would you look at that..." Pam praised, receiving nothing but a raised brow in response. "I just wanna eat you whole." She took in the smooth olive skin before her. The valleys, the dips and curves. So much perfection. It's been a really long time and she planned to explore every inch.

Her cold hands ran up between Regina's warm thighs coming dangerously close to her center without actually touching. She gazed into those brown eyes. Actually looking into them, not to glamor her like she does with most humans but to really see her.

"Are you going to just look at me all night or are you going to actually do something?" The brunette asked snapping Pam out of her thoughts.

"You're a real bitch." Pam said leaning over and kissing her lips again. "You know that?"

"So I've been told." Regina said spreading her legs wider. Pam just smirked as she undressed herself leaving herself in nothing but her underwear. It turned into a grin when Regina bit her lower lip as she drank her in.

"Yeah well... no one likes a bitch."

"You do."

Pam smirked as she leaned in again and sniffed Regina's neck. Her blood had her almost drooling. She wanted to sink her fangs in and almost drain her but there will be time for that. Right now she's going to give the brunette what she wants. A good old fashioned tongue fucking.

She scraped her teeth across the sensitive skin of that olive neck feeling the other woman's breath hitch. "Not yet." She muttered against her skin and pressed a light kiss there before sucking on it gently. She fought her fangs that were trying to come down, continuing to kiss over soft warm flesh that smells so fresh and alive.

Over a collarbone where she nipped, down to the valley between perfect breasts. She moved over and took a nipple into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it then nibbling on it. The woman beneath her arched into her with a soft whimper. She moved over and did the same to her other breast.

She slid her fingers to the brunette's core. Sliding her fingers through the warm wetness. She had to bite back her own moan. She quickly located the woman's clit and continued to circle it gently, not wanting her to cum too fast.

Never had she ever spent this much time on a human's pleasure. Never had she cared. She usually just wanted to get them off so that she could feed. Regina was different and oddly enough Pam cared about her pleasure and wanted to take her time with her. Not that she would tell her that. That's what she was thinking as she kissed a trail down to Regina's navel, where she flicked her tongue inside, elicting a soft moan.

"I'm starving." Pam whispered as she neared Regina's drenched pussy. "And so are you." She moved two fingers down and slipped inside of the other woman. The walls were snug around them as she pumped in and out roughly. Curling her fingers just enough to get Regina close to the edge but not push her over just yet.

Regina's hips bucked and Pam pushed her hips down with her free hand. She turned her attention to her firm toned thigh. She licked a trail to Regina's center. She heard the sound of Regina's nails digging into the table. That's when she attacked. She zeroed in on the swollen clit.

Her tongue flicked it gently as her fingers continued to pump. She added a third to the two. The little bud was throbbing against her tongue as she lapped at it harder. She felt the walls pulsing around her fingers as Regina let out something akin to a strained groan. She spread her fingers, stretching then brought them back together and curled them sharper as her mouth wrapped around the clit and sucked hard.

Regina was panting and tiny moans were coming from her. She wasn't over dramatic like the fangbangers Pam dealt with. She was in total ecstasy but she didn't have to put on a show to prove it. Pam liked that about her.

She sped up her fingers as they slammed into the other woman. Regina released a strangled whimper as her entire body stiffened and she arched off the surface. The walls squeezed Pam's fingers tightly then they released as Regina fell back against the table.

Pam smirked as she pulled her face away and slipped her fingers into her mouth to clean them, they were sticky and dripping with Regina's juices. She hovered above Regina again. The other woman's chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. The vampire could hear her heart pounding and it turned her on even more. She needed release and soon.

"Come here." She said taking Regina's hand and pulling her up. She put her hands under the brunette's ass and lifted. As soon as the woman's arms went around her neck and legs went around her waist. She turned and in a flash of vampire speed she had them inside the bedroom.

Tossing Regina onto the king sized bed covered in a black silk spread and hearing her giggle, the blonde went over to dim the lights. She then proceeded to take her bra off and shimmy out of her panties.

She smirked smugly when she caught the brunette hungrily checking out her nude form. She started to ask if she liked what she saw but the other woman's voice cut her off.

"The door." Regina said and Pam raised a brow.

"Regina, I told you-"

"Please?"

Pam heaved a heavy sigh then in a flash the door was closed and she was on top of Regina. Bending her legs back and settling on the back of her thighs.

Regina gasped as soon as Pam's center touched her own sensitive one. They were both drenched. Her own wetness increased when she felt Pam's body press against her. The vampire took Regina's hands and raised them above her head, pinning them there, one handed.

She began grinding her own pussy against Regina's. Their swollen clits rubbing together smoothly.

She leaned in and kissed Regina painfully slowly. No one gets Pam like this. No one. Except this beautiful, entrancing witch and no one else ever will.

Pam began to rub harder and pressed her lips to Regina's neck. Regina heard the click of Pam's fangs coming down and she knew the time had come. She tilted her head, giving the vampire room and after another kiss was pressed ro her pulse point she felt the fangs sink into her flesh. Like a knife slicing through butter. She let out a strangled moan and tried to free her hands but she knew she couldn't. Pam continued to suck as her grinding became more rough and demanding.

Pam hummed at the pleasure of Regina's warm wet pussy sliding against hers and the delicious taste of her blood. The smooth lightness of it. It's what she remembered fine wine used to taste like with an undertone of apples. It was sweet and tasty. Her mind felt freer as she felt herself nearing the high Regina's blood sent her on.

She felt Regina squirming beneath her and arching against her. She was nearing her orgasm and so was Pam. It only took a few more rolls of the Vampires hips as their wet sticky skin glided together, for them both to tumble over the edge.

She felt Regina arch against her before collapsing back against the bed. Pam took that as her cue to pull away. She had gotten her fill anyway and she could only drink but so much of Regina at a time, if she didn't want to be completely intoxicated. She licked at the trail of blood sliding out of the punctures. She was so delicious.

That's why Regina was her secret. No one was going to taste her but her. No one knew of her sexy little sorceress save for Eric who wanted her for a little while but out of respect for Pam decided to back off but no one else.

Pam reluctantly rolled off of Regina. She looked at the woman beside her and simply pricked her finger on her fangs and rubbed the blood on the punctures.

"I needed that." Pam said. Regina just looked over at her.

"Well I'm happy to oblige."

"It's about more than just your blood, Gina." She knew that Regina hated being called that so she made sure to do it often.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yeah? What's it about then?"

Pam fell silent. She had her there. Could Pam really tell her that she actually cared about her and it was about the incredible sex and just seeing her in general? That she missed her? Nope. She wasn't that high.

"Why don't you let me turn you?" She asked changing the subject. She's been thinking about that for a while. Honestly if she had to turn anyone it would be Regina.

Regina pursed her lips. "You want to be a maker?"

"I want to be your maker."

"Why?"

"You don't want it?" Pam asked, surprising herself. Regina looked equally shocked if not more so.

"I didn't say that." Regina sat up, turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at the vampire. "But why me? You could turn anyone."

Pam sighed. "You're the only person besides Eric that I could see myself wanting to be around forever." Which was true. Regina was wise beyond her years and strong as hell. She would be a great vampire.

Regina frowned as her brows came together. She looked adorably confused and hopeful. "Do you know what you're offering?"

"Yes." Pam said looking into Regina's beautiful brown eyes. "I'm offering you eternal life. A life with me. Where we can live forever and never grow old."

Those brown eyes widened and a small smile spread across those dark red lips. Then it fell. "Where I can only be up at night?" Regina said as an afterthought. "My son..."

"What about him?"

Regina scoffed. "I can't leave him alone all day while I go to ground, Pam."

"Doesn't he have school?"

"After school and weekends. I need to be around for him. I can't... someone has to be with him."

Pam nodded her understanding. "And that's what Ginger is for."

Regina gave Pam an incredulous look. "Pam..."

"What?"

"Do you think I would really let my son spend a second with that incompetent idiot?"

Pam nodded. "I can glamor her into doing anything I want, including keeping your kid alive for a few hours."

Regina scoffed. "I don't think her brain can handle much more of that."

"And I care because?" Pam asked and at Regina's frown she became more confused. "What?"

"And what about when you turn me?" She said ignoring the question. "Aren't we buried together for an entire night and a day?"

"He'll be safe at the bar overnight. We'll let him stay in one of the back rooms. I'm sure you would have fixed Eric by then. You can just have someone pick him up in the morning."

"Pam..."

"He's fascinated by children. He'd be good with him and he can protect him."

Regina sighed. Pam did seem sincere and the idea did have potential. Living forever is something that all humans want. Never aging. Heightened senses and instincts. Regina's mother had been searching for a way to not age and live forever since she could remember. Plus Regina could still parent Henry. Just differently. He could be fine for a few hours without her.

And Pam wouldn't be that bad of a maker. She was kinder and more gentle than she likes to reveal. Regina knew she would be taken care of.

She looked at Pam's face and her hopeful expression then nodded. "I'll think about it."

Pam frowned, the high she was on making it more difficult to hide her emotions. "Okay."

"I'm serious. If I can come up with a plan for Henry, you can turn me and I'll be yours."

Pam smirked. "You're already mine."

"That so?"

"I drank your blood and you've drank mine before. I can feel you all of the time. I'm a part of you. You're mine."

"Well... okay then. Fine." Some people had a problem with that and if it had been anyone else claiming her, Regina would have as well but that's the world that Pam lived in and she needed to accept that. Vampires laid claim to things that they liked or were important to them. She didn't tell Pam that she knew that though.

"Good." Pam said pushing some dark hair behind Regina's ear.

"What about my blood?" Regina asked finally.

"What about it?"

"If you turn me... my blood will no longer..."

"You'll have my blood. We'll be one." Pam said firmly. "Sure your blood would no longer send me on a trip but it'll still be special."

Regina nodded. "Okay." The vamp had given it much thought. Regina was slightly proud that Pam had chosen her. She could have chosen anyone. She also understood why Pam was so determined on it being now. Because of the aging. She obviously didnt want Regina to age much more and Regina agreed.

"We'll talk about it again soon." Pam said, chancing a glance at the clock. "Let's talk a little before I have to go to ground."

"Are you staying over?" Regina asked and Pam smirked.

"Would you like me to stay over, Miss Regina Mills?"

"Your coffin is still here." She said returning the smirk.

"Really?" Pam drawled.

"Yes." Regina said moving over and straddling Pam's stomach. She rolled her hips and snorted at the moan that came from the vampire. "It's ready for you and you have a full tummy. It's time for bed."

Pam snorted. "Don't talk to me like you speak to Henry."

Regina raised her brows in surprise. "You called him by his name. You really are high."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Maybe. I still don't like him. I tolerate him and don't want to kill him because he came from you."

"Is part of that dislike because he's part shifter?" The witch asked climbing off of the vampire and lying back down.

Pam tried to look appalled, even scandalized by the accusation. But yep. Along with the fact that he was a dick. It didn't help that his father was a shape shifting ass wipe that refused to shift into anything but a Clydesdale Stallion. He worked at the stable on Regina's parents' estate and Regina was head over heels for him. Pam hated it. She didn't exactly like competition. Then Regina ended up pregnant a few months into sneaking around with him. Pam wanted to kill the stupid boy but apparently Regina's mother had beat her to the punch because the young man went missing and was never seen again.

Regina never mourned him. Apparently she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a one trick pony.

The only thing Regina would say about him was that she hoped that her son didn't take after him. She hoped he was a witch and not a shifter. And Pam could smell Regina's blood inside of him when he was a small child but since he's gotten older he reeks of a shifter. She didn't want to tell Regina that. She wanted it to be a surprise.

Served her right for letting a disgusting shifter touch her in the first place.

"Well, I think he's an annoying little asshat because he's part shifter."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Anyway... how's everything in vampire world? I mean, besides witches kicking your asses."

Pam's mouth fell open. "They blindsided me."

Regina hummed and sat up. "Right..." She pulled her knees up to her chest. Pam couldn't help herself and trailed her fingers down the soft skin of the other woman's back, over the soft warm skin. When Regina looked over her shoulder at her, she retracted her hand like the other woman's flesh was silver. "You can touch me and like it. It wouldn't make you any less of a vampire."

"I disagree. Affection is pointless."

Regina nodded with a small smile. "So if I..." She laid back and rolled over. She moved closer to Pam, feeling the vampire tense up. "...I don't know..." She rested on the same pillow the blonde was rested on and placed her hand on the cool flesh of her stomach. "Wanted to lie with you..."

"That's okay for now." Pam said relaxing a little. "For now." She repeated. She didn't make an attempt to hold the other woman and Regina seemed okay with that. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

Regina snorted. "You can try." She kissed the blonde's cheek. The vamp huffed as if it was annoying but Regina knew better. "But we both know how that would end."

Pam huffed again but didn't say a word for fear that her voice would crack but Regina did have a point. The other woman was powerful and all of Pam's threats were empty anyway. She said nothing else and just stared up at the ceiling trying not to feel anything.

* * *

Regina slept a little and Pam busied herself with not thinking about her or watching her. The nights she spent with Regina were the most time she spent in the company of a human in this life. Mostly because this woman was the most tolerable.

She just didn't like Regina's spontaneous desire to cuddle into her though. She wished she didn't. She wished she wouldn't make her feel things.

So Pam spent most of the time trying not to touch or enjoy it.

It wasn't as horrible as she thought but she wouldn't admit that. She didn't want to give the brunette any ideas like... _spooning_. This whole Regina resting her head on her chest was a one time thing and will not happen again. Especially while she was still human.

Pam was a vampire. She was cold. She didn't do affection. No matter how beautiful the woman was or delicious she was or how attached Pam was. This was a no no.

Eventually Pam woke Regina, telling her she had to go to ground soon. She decided to stay at Regina's in the coffin she left there. She was pretty sure that Fangtasia was mostly burned to the ground with her and Eric being absent for one night and leaving Ginger in charge but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

The vampire and the witch ended up showering together which led to more sex and feeding. When they finally emerged from the bathroom Regina dropped her towel and disappeared into her walk-in closet while Pam headed to Regina's black and gold, vintage vanity and took advantage of her wide variety of products.

By the time Regina emerged in a robe and a stack of clothes in her hands Pam was already made up and her hair was dried and curled.

Regina sat the folded pink tracksuit at the foot of the bed. "You left this here." She gestured to it.

In a flash Pam was up from the vanity and in front of Regina, then in another she was dressed in the bottoms and zipping up the top of the suit.

"Well then." Regina said with small laugh. She padded over to the door and pulled it open. They stepped into the hallway.

She walked ahead of Pam leading her down the hall. She stopped in front of Henry's door and peeked in to find her son sound asleep.

After shutting the door she felt an arm snake around her slender waist then she was lifted and she was in Pam's arms bridal style.

"Are you practicing?" She teased.

Pam scoffed. "Fuck no." Then before Regina could make another smart ass comment, Pam brought them down to the basement with her vampire speed and into the small secret room Regina had had built for her, inside of the wall. The room was lit with medieval type torches, which Pam always found amusing. The secret passage, the stone walls and torches always made the room look very old school Dracula's lair-ish.

In the center of the room sat Pam's pink coffin. Identical to the one she has in Fangtasia. She sat the brunette down on top of it. She smirked at how her legs dangled but it fell when she looked up into Regina's face

"What?"

Regina crossed her arms. "I'm good enough to eat and fuck but not good enough to be your vampire bride?"

Regina meant the earlier comment as a joke but Pam's reaction offended her for some reason.

"What the fuck? Where the fuck did that come from?"

Regina huffed. Pam would never admit how cute she looked pouting as her legs dangled like that.

"You humans are so obsessed with this marriage thing. What does a ring and piece of paper prove?" The vampire said placing her hands on the coffin on either side of the brunette's thighs. She looked into those big brown eyes. "Huh?"

"Nothing. I just-"

"I just offered to turn you. You would be reborn and live forever. I offered you immortality. Would you rather a piece of gold instead of that?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't expect that from you..."

"What?"

"Commitment. What we do is enough."

"Is it?"

"Yes. You fuck me until my vagina is sore and I feed you, it works for us."

"Does it?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you."

Regina huffed. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth. That you want me to be yours too."

Regina scoffed. "You wish."

"I do."

"As if you'd give up your fangbangers, feeding frenzies and sex benders."

"You don't think I can be monogamous?"

Regina leaned forward. "I know you can't." She leaned back and shrugged. "Besides I wouldn't ask you to."

"Regina, I-"

She was cut off by the other woman leaning forward and kissing her. "Shhh... I'm not judging you." She whispered as she pulled away. "I knew what I was getting into that night I met you. I wouldn't ask you to change."

"What if I wanted to?"

"It's who you are. It's in your nature." Regina said almost softly. "Just like it's in mine to want more." She smiled sadly. "And don't worry I'll forget this conversation. I know it's the blood talking."

"What if it's not?"

Regina smirked. "Then you, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, are more human than even you thought."

"Would you be disappointed?"

Regina just looked at her for a long time then shook her head. "Help me down." She ordered without answering her question. "I need to start getting ready for work."

"Want some of my blood." Pam offended as she placed her hands on Regina's hips, lifted her and placed her on the floor. "It'll at least keep you alert during the day."

Regina shook her head. "Nice try but no."

Pam chuckled as she opened the casket. She climbed in and laid back. She crossed her hands over her chest, knowing that Regina hates it when she does that. It creeps her out.

"How do I look?" Pam asked.

Regina looked over at her after closing the lower half of the coffin. "Beautiful." She said with a small smile.

"If you let me turn you, we can get a double coffin and we can go to ground together." The blonde shrugged. "If you want...'

Regina chuckled. "Will it be pink?"

"Most likely."

Regina shook her head. "That sounds so tempting."

Pam looked over at Regina and raised a brow. "Does it?"

"Mhmm..." Regina hummed. "But we'll talk when you wake up."

"Please have your son in bed by then. I want to have a good night."

"He might stay with my mother. My sister and I still have to pay those witches a visit. Then you can bring Blondie by and I can see what I can do about him."

Pam nodded. "Be careful. You're no use to me dead... well, truly dead."

Regina hummed again as she leaned over and kissed the blonde. "Good night." She said pulling away.

"Good night, Regina." Pam said as Regina closed the coffin, leaving her in complete darkness.

She listened as Regina padded out of the room, shut the door and crossed the basement. She headed up the stairs and shut the door. Pam was officially left alone. She wondered what it would be like to sleep with Regina. Rest with her. She quickly shook that away. Silly notions like that are for stupid humans.

Maybe in another life they could cuddle together. Raise a family together. Fall in love. But not in this life. In this life all Pam had to offer was... well... life. A relatively good one but love ... love was not an option.

She sighed and shut her eyes trying not to think of the beautiful witch starting her day while Pam ended hers. Pam just hoped she'd agree to letting her turn her so that their lives wouldn't be so separate.

Regina had maybe another fifty or sixty years if sickness didn't take her and that's a blink of an eye for a vampire. Pam could extend that. She would do anything to not have to say good bye to her.

They could be together. Seeing new lands. Living life in death. Forever. She wanted forever and she wanted it with Regina.

But that would be yearning.

And yearning is for humans.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This is totally a one shot. But I could write a prequel (how they met) and/or a sequel (with an actual plot) if anyone wants that. Let me know, I would be more than happy to.**

 **Because possible shifter / sorcerer hybrid Henry could be fun and possible vampire / sorceress hybrid Regina too. Just imagine Pam as Regina's maker... *grins like an idiot***

 **I ship Pam and Regina so hard omg. Random fact: my other TB / OUAT crossover pairing is Alcide and Ruby. I don't see myself ever writing that because I only write femslash but yeah.**

 **Also most opinions expressed by these characters aren't mine. I love Eric and Henry. So please don't stake me.**

 **I've also never written tribbing before. That was fun. lol.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Once again thanks and please review. :)**


End file.
